


Pieces of you

by Kiva001



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiva001/pseuds/Kiva001
Summary: Felicity and Oliver where engaged then felicity left when she found out about william BUT she left pregnate 4 years later Oliver finds out about the twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the new idea I came out with

Felicity has been engaged for 9month now she   
was happy she was with the man she loved ,Oliver  
And everything was great.

 

—————————————-  
It was 8:00pm 

She was on the bathroom peeing on a pregnancy   
test 

She had waited 3 minutes then she flipped it over

She stared to tear up she was happy 

Now she needed to tell Oliver 

He usually got home late every Wednesday   
ever since that day they stayed at their house   
with team flash and team arrow and the legends 

When he got home felicity quickly walked   
over to the door 

He had already closed it and was walking towards   
the couch

Felicity I need to tell you something 

He looked sad ,but happy 

I need to tell your really exciting news said felicity 

You could go first said Oliver 

 

No you go 

He started 

Felicity I......I have a son he lives in central city   
with his mom 

How long.....how long have you known 

Umm about...3 months now 

Why... she asked

Why what 

Why didn’t you tell me!

It’s complicated!

Everything is complicated with you!

You know what I can’t take this any more!

She went into their room and locked herself inside

She started packing 

Before she closed the suit case she put her pregnancy   
things inside 

She quickly walked out of the bedroom and when  
she got where Oliver was she took her ring  
Off and gave it to him 

She left 

When she got in the car she Stared crying 

He started crying 

She drove all the way to central city 

He slept on the couch   
—————————-


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story!

3YEARS LATER 

she had started a new life she had a apartment   
A job and her two twin kids a boy and a girl.

She had just entered jitters when Aaden ran to the line   
He bumped into a man while he was running the man stoped  
and so did he 

I’m sowwy Dad wait no not Dad sowwy sir.

It’s okay bud

Come on buddy said felicity 

When she was walking to the line someone called   
out her name 

Felicity.....Felicity smoke 

She turned around and saw Oliver with a 11 year old  
boy 

He told the boy to go find a table to sit and then turned to Felicity 

Hello Oliver

She said 

Long time no see said Oliver 

Yeah she said 

So..he said 

Your married...

No 

Engaged

No 

Together 

No 

So why do you have two kids 

She didn’t want to answer that so she said 

Oh yeah 

This is Adden and Addilyn 

 

Hi he said putting a hand up so addilyn could   
high five it 

Hi she said a little shy 

Then she moved into aaden hi bud 

Wow this kid looked so much like him

The face the hair everything 

Is that his kid? 

He thought to him self,is he my kid?

He put his hand up for a high five  
but he just hid behind his moms legs

He just messed with his hair for a bit   
before felicity said something

Oh look your uncle is here

It was nice se.....before she finished that   
sentence Oliver said

I will like you to meet my son 

They walked over to his table and said 

Felicity Addilyn and Adden this is William 

William this is felicity Addilyn and Adden 

Wait the Felicity the Felicity Smoak 

Yup she said

The hacker of the group 

Hey I have been getting a D in a class can   
you make it into a A+

He said with a smile

Just kidding all my grades are A’s.

Well it was nice seeing you Oliver nice   
meeting you william but I have to go 

Oh yeah Oliver said bye felicity 

She started walking towards the door 

Oliver,you still like her 

No love her Oliver correct him 

Well what are you doing standing here go   
get her number....again.

He started fast walking towards the door 

Felicity was with a guy he hugged her and then  
Kissed her on the side of her head then he picked   
up one of the kids and felicity picked up another one

He quickly ran up to them while 

Saying Felicity Can I....then he stopped 

Roy?! he said 

Umm...Hi Oliver 

Aren’t you suppose to be with Thea?

Does thea know your here?

She knows that I leave every Friday morning and come  
back on Saturday afternoon but not know where I go 

So is that why you take Friday and Saturday off

To come see felicity 

Yeah he said kinda nervous.

How come you never told me you had contact with her?!

She didn’t want me to?!

How long have you come to visit her?!

Ever since she left.

And that week I took of I stayed with her and the new   
born kids.he said silently 

We will talk about this on Sunday!

Felicity can I have your number?

Um sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it! Any suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took really long into posting chapter 3 but i will try to post more often. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

After she was gone he called berry 

Hey berry 

Yeah what’s up 

Can you take a DNA sample for one of the.......... villains   
I’m fighting 

Sure 

Can you get it to me as fast as possible 

Yeah where are you I can go take the samples and   
get it to you in 5 minutes 

I’m at jitters 

He quickly ran over he took to hair samples put them   
in a bag and 5 minutes later he came back 

It’s a positive match 

Thanks berry 

He went inside and he left 

The hair trick always works 

But why wouldn’t felicity tell him that they were his   
kids how old are they umm like 2 or 3.   
——————-

Around 3:00 he took William back to starling   
City left him with Raisa and left

He came back to central city he called Felicity’s   
Number and asked if he can come over 

She said she was busy then he said

You know what just open the door I’m outside 

How.....You called Berry didn’t you 

Yeah 

She opened the door and they sat on the counter 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of   
paper 

He handed it to felicity 

She read it then she asked what is this?!

You know what it is?!

Yes I do I sample of your DNA and my sons 

Felicity! How come you never told me 

Because 

I have my secrets 

Is this about William 

No 

Then why haven’t you told me 

Now I missed out on the life on 3 of my children 

You haven’t missed a lot you know you could still   
be part of their life you only missed about 2 1/2 years

I can fill you in so that night the spend hour looking   
At photos and telling him stories.

4:15am

Wow it’s late I better get going 

Or you can stay her if you want she said   
Really 

Yeah 

Um the kids room is filled 

The guest room Roy’s sleeping in it 

I can stay on the couch 

You can stay in my room. 

With that they both went upstairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry i havent posted in a long time. I’ve been busy and having a hard time,But here is one chapter. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes

When they woke up the where tangled in each other 

It didn’t feel awkward it felt....normal

Oliver then whispered “can we tell them today” 

“I was hoping we can wait until we see how everything goea first  
like you know.” She replied 

 

When they got downstairs Roy was watching cartoons

She find it kinda weird especially since the kids were still asleep and he was almost an adult but you know weirdness runs in the family.

Morning sis spoke Roy 

Morning bro responded with felicity walking into the kitchen 

Sis? bro? Oliver inquired 

“Woah! I never knew you slept over Roy” asked 

Sis?bro? 

Oliver repeated again

“You never told him did you Roy.” Felicity Asked 

“You never told him either!” Roy accused her knowing that she couldn’t because she wasn’t around for five years or so 

Felicity then started to explain everything to Oliver. 

Roy and I discovered we were siblings when,about a week before I left. She pause for a second we...we have the same father. After he left us, “meaning felicity and her mom”he met Roy’s Mom then left them after about 1 year later after Roy was born. She explained while her voice was getting quit towards the end.  
Felicity didn’t blame herself that her father left now she was mad that he left not only one but two children behind. And as she blamed herself for most of her life for her father she wondered if Roy did the same. She really hoped he didn’t put himself through that.

“Oh wow”. Oliver was left speech less he did not know what to say he was just surprised.

“Hey are you going to tell them that your Their dad.”Roy whispered. He new about it the moment he saw them it was just a mixture between the both of them.

“How do you know” asked Oliver 

“Seriously look at the boy he is a mini you.”answered Roy 

Felicity started breakfast which surprisingly she got good at throughout the years! She was making chocolate chip pancakes for all of them. That’s when she heard little feet running toward the kitchen. Then she heard the feet separate into to ways one to kitchen and the other to the living room where Roy and Oliver were whispering. Then she heard it.

“Uncle Roy!” Exclaimed Aaden 

“Mama.” Whispered addilyn 

“Yes honey.” Answered felicity 

“Who’s that man in the living room?”Whispered addilyn 

She thought about it how can she explain it to her who he was. Should she explain to her who he was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter?!?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver get to know the twins a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I haven’t posted in a while but I will try to post sooner. I hope you like this chapter it’s small but Aren’t they all! I will try to post sooner and one more thing.I will try to post sooner and I don’t know but I have another story in mind and I don’t know if I should finish this one before or just at the same time? But in mind I think I should finish this one first. I’m sorry for any mistakes I’ve made.

No she couldn’t tell her.she First she had to see if they got along. Oh no what if Oliver didn’t like them. Or the get to attached or before she could continue she snapped out of her thoughts and answers her daughter question

“He’s just one of my friends” she answered 

“Oh” responded addilyn 

That’s when the three men entered the kitchen she was.

Felicity was surprised to see Oliver carrying aaden.

Aaden was like her he didn’t like to get too attached to people she didn’t know why he never had a bad experiences like her but he did. But he was so much like Oliver too how he can be sweet at moments and at other moments not so much and how both of there hairs just kinda swoon to one side.

Hey..... 

 

Hello.....

Woohoo 

Called Roy 

“Yeah Roy” she responded 

“It’s burning”

“What’s burning” 

BEHIND YOU!! 

She turned around and so it was there her first pancake burning 

She quickly tossed the pancake away and then Oliver came up to her.

“Looks like your still bad in the kitchen” he smirked while he was taking over making the first pancake.

———————

After they were finished they decided that they would have a day with them and the twins. 

Where do you want to go? Oliver asked 

They were both quit didn’t say a word just looked at him.

“Ok” he answered 

“Do you want to go to the park?” Oliver asked 

That when he was they weren’t saying anything just looking at each other maybe the we’re having a silent conversation.

That’s when Roy came in and exclaimed

“Let’s Go Jumping?!?!” 

Both of the twins got up and started jumping around screaming “yeah!” 

He couldn’t believe his luck they liked Roy better then him! There own father! Why? He asked himself.

Felicity noticed him stressed, lost in his mind she came up to him and whispered in his ear.

“They’ll warm up to you. You just have to be patient”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?!?!
> 
> Have question?!?!
> 
> Suggestions?!?!
> 
> Just wanted to say hi?!?!


	6. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the story!!!!

As the twins got dressed and so did Roy Oliver and felicity decided they needed to talk about everything before 

After a few seconds on silents Oliver blurted out “i want the twin and William to meet.”

After he said that felicity stared at him in shock not really knowing what to say.

Oliver was beginning to think it was I bad idea so he started to talk

I...mean if...you don’t want them to meet yet i....just want...I want to see them together to see how they interact with each other if they get along.

Felicity smiled at him then responded “I think that will be a great idea,but you can’t tell him why he has a play date with random 2 year olds. 

“Their not random!” answered Oliver

“Their my k....” he stoped as felicity but her hand over his mouth 

Little aaden can in runnnig can you help me with my shoes mommy he asked with a puppy lip 

Felicity threw her head back laughing he always does the Same puppy lip as Oliver 

Felicity the answered “why don’t you let Oliver do them for you?” 

Adden then turned to to Oliver and asked him in his cutest voice “mr Oliver can you please help me with my shoes?”

Oliver smiles at him a real smile sure buddy 

He then picked him up and sat him in his lap to put his shoes on.

Felicity just watched with a smile on her face she couldn’t believe he was actually watching Oliver interact with her son...their son it was the cutest thing she had already seen. 

 

——————A month later———————

She was nervous was all she can think about.

Her twins were going to officially interact with William.

Things with Oliver and the twins were getting better they weren’t warmed up to him,but they were getting there. Oliver talked to the twins over the phone and her too, although things with her were still weird.

Today they were supposed to go trick or treating as a big group of friend Caitlin,Ronnie and their little girl Bella invited by Oliver so it would make it less weird for them. 

But in reality every thing was weird with everyone she hasn’t seen in a long time sure she has seen Roy almost every other week but thea and the diggles not really. She would talk to the Diggle a on the phone but she hasn’t seen them in the longest time.

That is all she could think about up to the point where she had to knock on Oliver’s door that’s when a little voice spoke up. 

Mommy what’s taking you so long addilyn asked 

Oh yeah right I’m going to knock right now replied felicity 

That’s when she was about to knock someone opens the door. 

Sorry I heard you outside about 5 minutes ago but you weren’t knocking so I got worried Oliver spoke.

Do you guys want to come inside he said after a few minutes of silents opening the door wider.

That’s when William spoke out “well finally you guys are here dad kept on changing his outfit ever minute”

Felicity threw her head back laughing while Oliver’s Face turned bright pink

William was already on down besides the twins asking them what their costume were

“I’m a lion!”roared aaden 

How about you addilyn 

“I’m a bumble bee”answered addilyn shyly

Wow those are cool costumes 

“In case you were wondering I’m the flash he’s a cool superhero,but not cooler then green arrow” explained william 

“Are you guys ready to go!” They’re waiting for us outside remarked Oliver 

They went house to house with Diggle, Raymond’s, Oliver, William and some of William friends 

That’s when baby Diggle turned to his dad 

“Daddy can you carry me on your shoulder.”he asked 

Then both addilyn and aaden turned to felicity and asked the same question 

Only one if you can go on my shoulder she replied 

The two twins started bickering on who will go on her shoulder 

“I can carry the other one if you want” Oliver inquired

That’s when the two faces lit up and both yelled different thing 

I want mommy 

I want Mr.oliver

Then aaden giggles that’s my name too 

They walked like that for a while until Oliver heard a tiny voice 

I wish I had a daddy mumbled aaden before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions?!?!
> 
> Suggestions?!?!?
> 
> Just want to say hi?!??


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it’s been a while and I don’t know if anyone’s reading so I hope you like the story next chapter I will post pretty soon. If anyone’s still reading thank you.

Aaden didn’t notice when he had gotten home and in the morning when you woke up he released that he never said goodbye he was sad because he really liked everyone he met yesterday. 

Addilyn jumped on her twins bed to inform him it was time for school but he wasn’t there so he went to look for him in the kitchen and he just finished eating. 

She’s the always the one that gets up first then wakes him up but either way she wasn’t going to be late because of him again. She was just confused this was weird 

“Hey honey” felicity said as she picked her up to give her a kiss 

“Did you sleep alright” her mother asked 

The still confused twin just nodded her head while looking at her brother. 

Her mom put her down to eat while she did her hair while she explained something.

“I already told your brother but this weekend Roy won’t be coming”

“But why momma” addilyn winned 

Ok you didn’t let me finish but Oliver and William are going to stay with us 

“Oh” the girl was surprised her mom didn’t let people stay over unless she known them for a long time and they bearly new Mr oliver and William.

After a short pause felicity asked her daughter a question “Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah that’s ok but” addilyn pauses   
“why are they staying with us don’t they have a house?”

Felicity was having a hard time answering that 

“Umm they do have a house but they want to spend time with you and your brother.” felicity responded with.

Ok I guess that was the last conversation they had before she dropped the  
Off at school.

——//———-

Saturday 

While aaden was very excited to get to spend time with Oliver and William addilyn wasn’t so thrilled.

The way she saw this are people trying to barge into her life and take her mommy and brother and she didn’t like that very much that why the whole weekend she kinda just sat on the table coloring her book. When she suddenly stood up. 

Momma can I go to uncle Berry’s house and aunt Iris she asked.

“No not today Maybe next week.”

“But I want to go now!” 

That’s when when she looked up to her mom she saw the look she was in trouble. Momma please can you take me she whispered.

I think you and I need to have a little talk she said as they walked to her room she sat her on the bed.

You see honey we can’t just go to uncle Berry’s house whenever you want ok felicity paused why have you’ve been acting grumpy lately Oliver and William came a long way to play with you guys. 

I don’t want to play with them the sad twin responded with 

And why is that 

There trying to take you and brother away and i don’t want them too there mean.

Felicity laughed honey there not trying to take us away they just want to play.

Mom I saw mr.oliver kiss you on the lips he’s trying to take you from me 

No honey he’s not trying to take you away he just 

Remember how you never met your daddy 

Addilyn just nodded letting her momma continue

He just wants to be like a daddy to you and aaden because he lost his daddy and William lost his mommy he just wants you guys to have both parents.

Oh she had tears in her eyes

That’s was the whole day they left on Sunday and the next time they were going to see them was New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it??
> 
> Comment?!?!
> 
> Suggestions?!?!
> 
> Wanted to say hi?!?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter....I’m sorry....I hope you enjoy!

——————————-  
New Years 

She can do this....she can do this the party was just going to be in the Queen mansion with THEA AND MORIA!

No she can’t do this not now nope no nope

Moria Queen one look at them and she know who’s they are.  
———-

Right outside the Queen mansion 

Are you guys ready to go see Oliver felicity asked  
When she heard no response back she turned around to find them asleep   
Of course they are the missed there nap time and it is pretty late for them to be awake

As felicity turned her head she saw people entering and at the door was Moria Queen and she saw her she looked older but still beautiful.

Felicity got nervous, her hands were sweaty and her face hot as.

She couldn’t do this no she couldn’t 

After 20 minutes of babbling to herself she came to the conclusion of she had to leave so she turned her car on and left the mansion.

——————-  
10:30pm

Felicity heard a slight buzz as she looked ahead on the road she looked over to her phone just seeing her phone lighting up with Oliver’s face on it.

She ignored the phone ringing and the message sent, for about 10 put sooner or later she had to answer.

She saw a gas station near by and decide to stop there and answer  
The phone 

-Hey Oliver 

“Where are you?” “Are the kids ok are you ok?”

Yes we are fine 

Are you almost to the mansion 

There was silence on both ends 

Oliver I’m sorry I can’t....yo.....kid.....the evil looks of your mother I can’t face them at least not yet.you know she never liked me and....

Felicity I’m sorry I pressured you into this I don’t know what to say 

Oliver no I’m sorry I just can’t 

Can I come and visit you guys this Saturday? 

Sure I think they would like that.

Silence 

Silence 

I think you have to get back to the party I have to go now happy new year

Yeah I have to go happy new—

Call ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?!?!  
> Comments?!??  
> Suggestions?!?!  
> Just wanted to say hi?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue my idea?  
> If so any suggestions?!


End file.
